


A Quickie and the consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, Natasha doesn't like tardiness, Quickie, Smut, Teasing, moring sex, steve is so innocent, tonys a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request: Okay thank you this is why you like my fave blog on here, this one can contain like tinsy smut (unless you want to tough up a notch *wink* *wink*) anyway but the reader and Scott have like I guess a quicky idk like morning sex I guess (note: the reader is also an avenger) and so he leaves marks on her and so the rest of the day ensues with the rest of the team teasing them lol thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quickie and the consequences

Waking up was bad, waking up and realizing you have three hours training in the morning was worse. I knew if I showed up late is was going to be worse but my bed is too comfy. That and the fact that my boyfriend Scott was cuddling with me in bed. I rarely got to see him because of our stupid training sessions. I just wanted to cuddle with him all day. Sadly that was just not possible. My alarm went off again reminding me that I needed to get up and get ready but right when I was about to get up, Scott pulls me back on the bed. I tried again but he pulled me back down and trapped me in his arms.

"Scott stop I need to get ready for training" I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"NOOO this is the longest we've spent together in weeks." He kiss my shoulder blade as his hand slid under my shirt.

"No no no no were not going to do it. I have to be at the gym in thirty minutes and you know how Natasha gets when you're late to train with her. Do you want me to die?" Scott lazily laughed as his hold on me got tighter.

"Please just a quickie, I just really miss you" he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"If I'm late you're going to pay" I caved in and turned to face him.

"You won't regret it I promise, you know how fast I can be" Scott eagerly said as he kicked away the covers and removed his sweats.

"I don't think you should be proud to say that babe" I took off my shirt and Scott's boxers that I was wearing. "We don't have time for foreplay" I swatted Scott's hand away as I got on top of him and pumped his cock to get him hard before lowering myself onto him.

"Fuck. I forgot how good you feel around my cock y/n" he reached up to the back of my neck and pulled me down. Leaving hickeys all over my cleavage, I started rocking on him fast. Moaning louder and louder as Scott started playing with my clit.

"Scott ahh yes baby" I sat back up as I started bouncing on him. His fingers were digging into my skin as he started to thrust upwards.

"Y/n fuck fuck fuck" Scott cursed as he felt his orgasm coming.

"SCOTT ! ! ! !" I threw my head back as my orgasm washed over me. Soon feeling Scott's cum inside me

"Y/n y/n y/n" Scott repeated as I started to slowdown. "That was awesome" he looked at the clock as I got off him and ran to the bathroom. "I told you we were going to make it you have fifteen minutes" he shouted as I turned on the shower

*at the gym*

"And she barely makes it. Congratulations y/n, you get to live today." Natasha says as I sprint inside.

"Thanks I appreciate it" I replied as I removed my sweater earning a shocked look from everyone that was with us.

"Y/n what happened to you? " Steve asked as he stared right at my chest. I looked down and realized that I forgot to cover the hickeys Scott had left me not too long ago.

"I . . . Ugh"

"She. . . Ugh" Scott also spoke up.

"Those are hickeys cap, I'm assuming the reason you were almost late was because you has a quickie with your ant-man?" Tony replied trying not to laugh.

"I hope it was worth it Scott, you almost made y/n late and she would of paid for you're needs" Natasha looked at Scott who was hugging me so no one would stare at what he had done.

"She made it on time that's all that matters"

"Barely, now y/n let's start" Natasha said before walking away

"You will pay if she goes hard on me" I groaned as I pushed Scott away and started working out.

*time skip*

After being mocked thought my workout by my teammates I headed off to my room. I took another shower before made my way into the kitchen. Scott was already there making us lunch when Tony decided to speak up.

"Yo mr. Ant why are you cooking your food is right next to you." This caused everyone to laugh.

"Shut up Tony" Scott glared at Tony.

"Or what you're going to start biting me too"

"It's ok Scott really, he's just mad he's been using his hand for the past three months while peppers been in Japan." Tony grew serious before storming out of the room.

"Huh I guess it takes making fun of his sex life to get him out of a room." Rhodey talked to himself as everyone continued to eat.


End file.
